Warnings of Guidance
by loverofgin
Summary: When Ichigo's inner hollow teams up with another hollow, things became complicated when Ichigo has not one, but two hollows possessing him. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes. I don't have much talent, but enjoy, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up slowly, taking in the walls which were blurring slightly. Looking at the clock, I realized I needed to get up if I was going to make it to school. Stretching until my joints popped, I slid out of the warm sheets and headed to the closet, stopping to put on a shirt. Before I could bang on the closet door, it slid open, showing Rukia, fully dressed, and crouching on the low shelf. "Morning, Ichigo." She grinned brightly, jumping past me quickly into the hall. 'She's in a good mood.' I thought idly.

Still rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I dressed slowly. Kon was still slumped on the edge of my bed, which annoyed me. "Hey, Kon, wake up!" He made no move to awake, only mumbling 'Rukia' and turning onto his back. Rolling my eyes, I quickly left the room, cursing as I realized I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry. Rukia was standing at the front door, her book bag on her back and mine in her hand. Her earlier look of happiness was gone now, replaced by a look of worry and impatience.

"What's your problem?" I demanded, annoyed that she had taken my bag. Ignoring me, Rukia crossed the small kitchen, pulling me with surprising strength out of my chair, grabbing a piece of toast as she towed me out the front door. When we were outside, in the glaring light, she shoved the toast in my mouth and dropped my bag and hers behind a bush. Quickly, she forced her way out of her gigai, shoving her body behind the same bush. "We've got a big problem. A hollow has been reported."

"And…. Why can't Renji handle it? We have school!" I mumbled around the toast. Rukia looked over at me as if I were insane. "Why do you think I hurried you out the door like that? Renji did go to handle it, and he's been missing for over three days now! We've been called in to find and save him, if needed, you idiot! Now, hurry up!" Ignoring the insult, I quickly became a soul reaper, letting my body slump next to hers in the bush. "Let's go."

We ran for a while, Rukia checking the hollow's position every so often. When we ran about a block from Kiskue's shop, we both heard a loud roar. Rukia shot me a knowing look. "To the right. It's big." She murmured. Grinning, I pulled out Zangetsu slowly. "We've got this." She smiled at me tightly. As we rounded the corner, a horrific sight greeted us. It _was_ big, but that's not what was so horrible. It had no mouth, but where its mouth should have been was slivery blood. The blood trailed down its chin to its hand, which was holding Renji. Renji was also covered the silver blood, which I slowly realized was his own. As we approached, the hollow roared in fury and threw Renji down so fast his limp body was a blur. Rukia screamed, and then ran to where Renji was, taking his head in her lap. She ripped some fabric of her skirt, pressing it to Renji's mouth, where the silver blood was pouring out. "Ichigo," she called, looking up at me, "Have you got this? I need… to take care of Renji." Nodding, I turned to face the hollow, which had used my distraction to creep slowly forward. I raised Zangetsu, charging forward quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The hollow grinned down at me, its eye alight with sick enjoyment. It braced itself, and I raised my sword directly over my head as I charged. It was a simple attack that I had learned when your foe was taller than you…. Just race forward, close your eyes, and try not to get too much blood on you. I waited to feel the first cut of impact, my eyes slit to stop the glaring sun from blinding me. But as I ran, I slowly realized something was _off. _My sword should have hit by now, the hollow should have been gone.

But as I looked above me, there was no evidence that the hollow had ever even been there. It was gone, without a trace. I heard Rukia gasp, and I ran back, not knowing what else to do. Renji's head was still limply saying on her lap, and she was soaked in the odd silver blood. Reaching down, I got some on my finger and sniffed it. "What is this crap? Why is it silver?" Rukia moved the strip of cloth of his head, and I was the wound was gone. "I don't know. Let's… let's go to Kiskue's." Her voice trembled, and I knew she was keeping something from me. But I decided not to push her, because she had that look of anger and innocence, which made it hard to ask anything of her.

We quickly got to Kiskue's, who was waiting for us at the front door. "I saw everything." I grit my teeth in anger. "Then could you give us some help? Renji weighs a TON!" I felt Renji struggle against my chest, and let him go as he stood up, groaning and rubbing his head. "What… I only…. Sent on the mission…." Rukia touched his arm, and he flinched, as if she had stabbed him. "Renji…" She whispered. At the sound of her voice, Renji screamed, and then passed out. Rukia and I scurried forward, but Kiskue held out a hand to stop us. "Leave him. He's in great physical shape, but his mind… it's being controlled by that hollow. Nothing you can do for him. He can stay here, and Ichigo… you had better go talk to Yoruichi. In the side room. Rukia… start the tea, would ya…"

Confused, I walked into the room he had pointed out, sliding it open to find Yoruichi sitting, a grimace on her face. "Sit." She commanded, in a cold voice. I sat slowly, watching her face. She looked up. "Ichigo, you already know about your inner hollow. I told you to keep tabs on him, but, now it's too late." She paused, checking my reaction. I could feel my face pale. "Now, because of your careless behavior, you are going to die. Painfully. Unless…" She paused again. "Unless… what?" I gasped. She sighed. "Unless you do exactly what I say. Not question asked. If I ask you to stab a dagger into your own heart, you will do it. Understood?" I nodded silently. "Good." She said, standing. "Let's get those hollows out… the hard way."


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Yoruichi to the wide training area; remember the pit where I had struggled. She walked briskly, not stopping once for several minutes. Finally, she brought me to a small circular area, where she handed me a small dagger. "I want you to stick this where it hurts." I looked at her in confusion. "Uh, nothing really h-" I stopped talking, as she came over, and looking at me sadly, took the tip of her finger and touched it to my forehead.

It was agony. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head. It felt as though she had put a red hot plate in my head, it was so painful. I knew I was screaming, but I couldn't see or hear anything. As the agony continued, I became aware of silver blood- the same as on Renji- coating my entire head, spreading around the tip Yoruichi had tapped. Remembering her words, I brought the dagger to my head and pushed. As soon as the tip entered my forehead, the agony stopped and the silver blood was gone with a hissing sound. Yoruichi was grinning, looking like a cat. "I was worried. I thought you were too weak."

Panting, I sat up weakly. "What the hell did you do that for?" Yoruichi laughed, clutching a short sword. "You need to remember, that I am your master. So, you pass. Next task. Go to school. I want to see if something works…" She was suddenly gone, a black cat taking her place. "We need to see your hollows nature… can it be provoked? Is it more defensive, or perhaps more aggressive? Now that you have two, it will be even harder. This is why I suggest school." She darted out the door, leaving me dumbstruck.

When I arrived at class, I noticed Yoruichi was outside, as a cat, staring intently in. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. After class, Uryuu came up to me and asked, under his breath, "What happened with the hollow?" I shrugged, annoyed. He glared at me. "Tell me. Don't be dumb, tell me! On my word as a quincy…" I balled my hands into fists, so angry I could see red. Why the hell was he bothering me? "SHUT UP ABOUT STUPID QUINCY CRAP! I DON'T CARE!" I exploded, so angry that it was funny.

I began to laugh, but in panic I realized it was not my own laugh. It was a high pitched, crazy, evil cold laugh, and I felt my body move to Uryuu without my permission. I saw my hand grab him by the throat, and pick him up as if he were a doll… In horror I felt my tongue rake over my lips, and the same raspy voice say, "Good job, King! You let us out! Now we can play!" Uryuu began to turn blue, gasping for breath. I realized that I was going to kill him, and with every ounce of strength I had, I pressed back against the demons in me, pushing them into my own mind, as they screamed…. My hand let Uryuu fall.

I quickly fell as well, and my last image was of Yoruichi coming in the window.

When I awoke, my head was pounding. I was in a low cot, and Rukia was beside me, looking worried, her lip bleeding and her hands shaking. "Go to sleep." She coaxed, and I was glad to let her comfort me, her hand putting a cool cloth on my head as I slid into a state of mind where I couldn't hurt her or anyone… 'Maybe I had better stay here.' Was my last though.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke again, I felt much better… but I was alone. I laid in the darkness, thinking of what I had allowed my body to do. As I thought, the voice came to me. I was aware that he was not alone in my mind, but the other one did not speak. "Awww, kingy, why? We were having so much fun! But now, you're weak, and I think we'll take over. You just relax…" I felt my mind slide, into a different possession… if felt good, not to have to think, but as I felt his power fill my limbs, I tried weakly to stop him. 'What's the point?' The demon laughed. "That's it. Just relax…"

My body got up, bouncing as if it were on rubber. "Feels great, King!" I walked numbly through the door, and I saw Rukia look up at me and gasp. "Ichigo! Is that… a hollow mask!" I could feel my vocal cords vibrate violently as I laughed my crazy laugh. "Ohh, so you are Rukia! You're not THAT hot! Here I thought you'd be so powerful! You're just a little girl! Ichigo was stupid to have you as such a weakness." Rukia's lips trembled, then her eyebrows mashed together, not in fear, but in anger. "You son of a-" I laughed again, cutting her off as she reached for her sword. "Gonna cut me, pretty? Huh? Anything you do to me will be done to ICHIGO as well!" Rukia's brow furrowed, and she slumped her whole torso away from me. "Sorry Ichigo…" She raised her sword, but she was far too slow, and we were already out of the door, bounding over the nearest building.

We ran for a while, searching for god knows what. We came to a stop, I realized in horror, over my house." The demon laughed again. "We need to break your ties…" 'This has gone too far!' I screamed at him. 'Who the hell are you?' "Who am I?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm YOU, Ichigo!" I tried the push him off again, but I had let him at the controls for too long, he was expecting it. "No way!" He snarled. As we ran forward, I put up every defense I had towards stopping him. "I'm about to teach you something, King. You need to learn when to obey!" He must have felt a presence, because he whirled around, and I felt a sharp tip enter my gut. I could feel the warm blood spread over my fingers, silver…

It was Rukia, clutching her sword, her purple eyes flashing. I could feel that crazy laugh starting. "That weak little attack! Die, Rukia!" He flashed forward, ignoring my protests, swinging Zangetsu. She dodged, twirling around and bracing herself for the next blow. But my body was too fast, and I could feel my arms thrusting her down, with the blade… "Stop." The thought was so powerful, but it was not my own. It was the other hollow, the one in me now, who had disappeared the morning. He had not spoken at all until not, and the force of the simple command almost shredded my mind to ribbons.

"If you continue, her soul will cease and there will be nothing for me to eat." With that, my body dropped to its knees, nest to Rukia, who whimpered in fear or pain. Gently grabbing her head, he titled her mouth upward, towards my own head, while I screamed powerlessly. Rukia's mouth went slack, opening wide, and the demon brought my head forward, covering her mouth with mine. I felt her jaws tighten, and her hands were suddenly not pushing me away, but grasping me tighter. Her eyes shut dreamily, and I felt her essence pouring into me, making my own existence less there, so weak.

Her eyes snapped open after a few seconds, and the demon let her down, silver blood covering her whole mouth. She breathed, but just barely. I writhed in agony, twisting my way through my own head as if I could stop it if I got into a good position. For some odd reason, they let me grieve in peace, not bothering me. So when the brief shudder of air shimmered soundlessly behind me, I could hear and feel it. We turned, and as one we internally gasped. It was Byakuya.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for this chapter in advance, it'll mostly take place in Rukia's mind and be very dull. **

**OgichiRocks: The silver blood will be explained in later chapters, I promise. Thanks for the compliment. **

**Please Review! **

This must be a dream. Ichigo, kissing me? Even as a hollow, it could not be. And Byakuya, walking towards me… he was so warm. He cradled me gently to his chest, as he picked me up, wiping a bit of the blood off my face. I smiled weakly. "Thank you… brother." He nodded.

I could tell I had been asleep for a long time, and even though I was awake, I couldn't open my eyes. It was impossible. I could hear Byakuya, worrying, but my eyes were impossible to open. They were like steel traps; every time I came close they slammed shut violently. Byakuya had saved me… I realized now from what. I was not dead, I was worse than that. My soul, it was gone. I could feel the heavy chain in the middle of my chest, pulling my heart smaller with every breath I took. My soul, it was still alive, then. But it would be gone soon. Then I would be a wretched hollow…

It could not be. I would not allow it. Ichigo… I hadn't even lived one lifetime with him. I knew he had to die someday, but I had told myself I would find him in the soul society and rejoin him. Renji's words sneered at me. "Rukia, even if you could find him… what would you gain? You can't do for him what he might want! You're you, and he's… him. Byakuya would not allow you to assist him. Why would you want to? He can't give you what you want, either." My breathing increased as I remembered.

Renji had seemed impossible untrue at that moment, but I saw the truth now. Ichigo was not weak; he would not have me for even the most necessary things. It seemed his body had cursed me to being trapped in my own mind, waiting for my soul to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**As you know, the last chapter was done from Rukia's point of view, and all the others have been done from Ichigo's. ** **This chapter is going to be done from Yoruichi's, which was unexpected but proved necessary for the growth of the story. After this chapter, there will be a few done from Ichigo's possessor's point of view, and the rest will be done from his. Hope that's not confusing, feel free to ask. **

**OgichiRocks: Byakuya is very upset at Ichigo for allowing Rukia to be harmed by his body, but he knew he was being possessed and did not want to destroy him without orders. And, of course, Rukia was dying on the floor. He was very concerned for her.**

**Enjoy and review!**

"If you can't control him, I will kill him." I sighed, taking in Byakuya's determined face. I sniffed stiffly. "We have a plan, and Kiskue and I have both dealt with this before." Byakuya raised his eyebrows, and then frowned, as if regretful of showing interest. "If you two are such experts, then please share your knowledge." Kiskue leaned back, getting comfortable to tell the long story. "Sometimes when a hollow is inhabiting a human, or very rarely, a soul reaper, it will begin to realize that its host's good will and strength are too great to be overthrown. When this happens, nine times out of ten the hollow will panic, and use any means possible to put its host back in its control. That's what happened here."

"As you know, Ichigo's hollow had been dormant for quite a while, Ichigo had it quite tamed. That's always when it happens. The hollow within him communicated to another hollow, who knows how they do it, but they do, and the results are terrible. No one has ever survived. Ichigo's hollow simply took time to see who meant anything personally to Ichigo, but who wasn't well protected. Renji was a perfect choice. The other hollow simply took Renji and waited, and the second Ichigo arrived, he inserted himself into Ichigo's body, along with the hollow already inside. Ichigo's personal hollow must have been terribly desperate, for it's very uncomfortable with three people fighting for control."

Byakuya still looked unpleased. "What do you plan to do about this? My sister's soul, it cannot be allowed to wither. I'm sure if the hollow were destroyed, then her soul would return, along with Renji's sanity." I sat forward, animated now. "That's where we need your help, Byakuya."

Several hours later I was waiting. I was actually sitting, in an open field, several hours away from anything or anyone. It was exhausting, because for one thing I was sending all of my spirit energy out to attract Ichigo's hollows, and for another I was bleeding badly, which would make the scent and pull of me the more appealing for soul sucking. I waited, and I felt the air shimmer. "Hello Yoruichi. Alone?" I turned on my knees, and he was there. In all means he looked like Ichigo, but he was snow white, and his stance was almost feline as he waltzed forward. I tried to look weak, or this wouldn't work. "H-how did you send me here?" I demanded, even though I had been dropped off by Kiskue hours earlier.

The hollows eyes lit up with sick delight. "I didn't send you here, but since you're here, I may as well took a look at you." I tried not to shudder as he made this way to me, but I was unable to stop myself. He picked me up roughly, moving my hair back from my neck. He was supporting all my body weight with just one arm wrapped around my back, and as he leaned toward me, the strangest thing happened. Suddenly, all thought disappeared from my mind, and it was not an unpleasant sensation. I forgot my name, who I was, what I was doing. As he continued closer to my face, I didn't strain against him as before. I leaned to him, suddenly tired of waiting. I locked my mouth over his, please by his soft hands as he supported my neck and back. He moved his lips in an odd way, as if trying to remember something. I didn't care, as I was kissing him, this stranger, it felt as if my whole body was tingling, with tension and anticipation. My hands knotted in his white hair, trying in vain to pull him closer to me.

All at once, his mouth, which had been gentle before, was now pushing on mine roughly, and moving with quick urgency. I smiled inwardly, I liked this form of passion better. I responded eagerly, pushing my whole shape against his. The feeling was as if I were being slowly submerged in warm water. The water was very warm now. My brow furrowed. Too warm? It was suddenly like fire. As the thought crossed my thoughtless head, he dropped me, and I fell to the floor, cold now, and waiting to die. He laughed in delight. "What a tramp! Rukia didn't even respond like that! But I liked you better."

I was laying on my side, so everything was sideways. When Byakuya silently snuck put behind him, I saw it. Breathing slowly, my eyes closing, my last image was of a sword slashing through Ichigo's body, and of Kiskue running to me with a look of panic on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder: The story is now from Ichigo's point of view. The story will be ten chapters long. Enjoy and review!**

I awoke yet again on the same cot, in the same room. This time was different. I felt better than I had in a long time. Struggling through the fog of sleep, I tried to think of why I felt so amazing. Of course, there was pain. Where Byakuya had stabbed me, there was a throbbing collection of blood. But I still felt good…. Of course. It was because I was in full control of my body once again. Looking around the dark room, I saw Yoruichi sitting next to the cot, looking at me in relief. I remembered my hollow sucking her soul out, and cringed. "Why?" I whispered. Knowledge passed through her eyes.

"When Kiskue and I knew you had a hollow, we created a method of extracting it from a body. We never tested it, and it would have taken days of mental training. Kiskue wanted to take the risk for you, but I felt it was my… duty. He gave me warnings of the guidance I would give you, how it would make me the one responsible for anything that happened. But I took the oath…"

"Yoruichi…" I couldn't look her in the eye, knowing that she thought she was going to have to die, but still did it. She smiled, sensing my thoughts. "You would do the same for me." Unable to promise her anything else, I just nodded. We sat in compatible silence for a while, but Yoruichi finally got up and stretched, a sly grin on her face. "Mrs. Rukia Kuchiki has been waiting to see you."

Seconds after she left, Rukia came charging in, her face pale and her eyes bright. She almost sprinted to where I was and I sat up nervously. As she reached my cot, she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around my shoulders, smashing her face into my chest. Awkwardly, I patted her hair. She was embracing me so tight I could feel her heartbeat through her dress. She really was short, the top of her head barely cleared my neck. Still unsure of what to do, I leaned in casually, like I had seen Orihime do a lot when she was hugging people. As I leaned in, I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Rukia had a simple smell, very clean and almost…. Fruity. She was trembling slightly, I noticed in alarm.

"Hey Rukia, why the hell are you crying?" At the sound of my voice, she dropped her arms and lifted up her head. Her eyes were no longer worried, they were angry. Like a flash, she pulled her arm back and snapped it back forward again, punching me in the jaw. "That was for sucking my soul out." Rubbing my jaw, I asked angrily, "And what was the hug for?" I thought she might punch me again, but she half smiled. "For coming back. And, I might add, you might want to apologize to Byakuya. He's almost wanted to report this to the soul society." She left then, closing the door behind her.

It didn't say closed for long though. Kiskue came in almost as soon as the door shut, pulling it close second time. He sat down, fanning himself and looking at the ceiling. Annoyed, I cleared my throat. "Patience, Ichigo, is something everyone must learn." He glanced down at me, smiling. "I came to tell you something… Renji made a full recovery. I could almost thank you for doing this to everybody, for one thing we got out of it…." "And what's that?" I demanded, a little peeved at this crazy old man.

"Hollow blood. What you saw coming from Renji was indeed Renji's own blood, but as he was with the hollow for many days, I doubt the hollow could resist taking small 'sips' of his soul at a time. When he did this, his own blood entered Renji's body. When the hollow was taking his soul, he of course had to fill the part of Renji's body he had sucked. So he inserted his own blood into Renji. It's a pleasurable sensation, so that's not what drove Renji to madness. We're not sure what did…. But he's fine now, and we have several containers of hollow blood, ready for testing." I frowned, confused. "But…. Why is hollow blood so important? Go kill a hollow." Kiskue shook his head, amused. "It must be extracted while the hollow is still alive. As you can see, it contains very high spiritual pressure…. If we could convert into something more…. Appealing, we could raise the power of every soul reaper by tenfold."

"Uh- good luck with that. I should probably be getting back home…" Again, Kiskue shook his head. "It's not over yet, Ichigo. We destroyed the other hollow while Yoruichi… distracted him, but your hollow is still very much intact. He'll be even more powerful now. We have to wait for his rebound, which he will try." Shuddering at the memory of my body killing everyone, I quickly sat up straighter. "What do I need to do?" "Just wait until you feel it… then call out. We'll be outside the door. We will hear you." "What the hell? You're just going to leave me!" But he was already gone. Feeling panicked, I layed back down, feeling as if waiting for death. I would rather have died than to have to live through that again. But Kiskue was right… it was a matter of seconds before I felt him shake in the back of my head, trying vainly to brake out. "Lemme out like ya did before, Ichigo. I'll be good." Ignoring him, I yelled out, "Kiskue!" The door snapped open and all he stepped in. "Now Ichigo, finish this so we can all go home."


End file.
